


"For Good Luck."

by Akabane_Gakushuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Embarrassment, GAY SKATERS, Hickeys, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, good luck rituals, lil bit of sex, lol bite kinks, thigh fetish, yurio is a smol kittten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabane_Gakushuu/pseuds/Akabane_Gakushuu
Summary: Written with my bestie, Crowley (I love you)So basically Victor has a slight obsession with Yuuri's thighs.Turns out nude leggings might not have been the best choice.SHORT ONE-SHOT





	

The stadium was filled to the brim with cheering fans, all excited for the next skater. Japan's finest figure skater was premiering the new season as Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, after his wedding to the Russian skater, Victor Nikiforov. 

The room rose to a roar when the coach and skater walked down to the rink. After saying a final bit of encouraging words to the figure skater, the coach backed up off the ice. 

Victor watched intently at his husband as he skated his way towards the center if the air, and couldn't help but think of what occurred a few hours back. 

{Start Flashback}

Victor towered over Yuuri's body, trailing kisses down his neck and onto his toned chest. Yuuri was muscled but squishy, and his skin was flawless. Victor couldn’t help but mark it.

Moans escaped Yuuri's mouth relentlessly as the silver haired Russian moved toward his thighs. 

Victor knew how sensitive Yuuri was around the thighs, that's what motivated him to continue sucking and nipping at the pale and smooth skin. Victor heard Yuuri's cries grow more desperate as he finally sucked on the inside of his thighs. 

"V-Victor..." Yuuri gasped out, attempting to close his legs but only to have them spread wider by his husband. 

"Oh no, Yuuri, I'm not leaving these alone," He leaned down and sucked closer to the base of his cock.

Yuuri's whimpers filled the room as Victor left one last hickey in the most inner part of his sensitive thigh. Victor just smirked up as his husband as he left the mark.

"For Good Luck." Victor breathed onto his thigh before pouncing on husband.

{End Flashback}

Victor smirked behind his hand. The nude leggings of Yuuri's earth toned outfit brought out the purple dots that were cascading down Yuuri's inner thighs.

He wondered how noticeable it would be to the judges and or the audience. He looked at the roaring crowd and chuckled slightly behind his hand. 

'He's all mine' Victor thought to himself.

Yuuri had started his routine when he glanced to his husband in passing. He saw the smirk the Russian wasn't hiding very well. A difficult jump was next in the sequence so he could not think further, though. Yuuri focused on the jump at hand and glided across the ice; however, his curiosity was getting the better of him as to why Victor was giving that well known smirk. Finding his sequence gave him a few seconds to skate to the other side of the rink, Yuuri focused on the ice below him to search internally.

'Why is he looking at me like that? Could it be bec- NO! I can't think if that right now! I have a routine to finish!' Yuuri concentrated on his skating but his face became noticeably red. Almost like Chris's when he skates. 

Victor giggled at the color Yuuri's cheeks. 'He must've figured it out.' He thought. 

On his right, in the stands, sat Yuri Plisetsky and his boyfriend, Otabeck Altin. "Pft, what's wrong with that pig, the color of his face is making him look more like one!" Yuri snorted and slouched against the stand. 

Otabek was trying to hold in his laughter as he looked down at Yuri's smooth and skinny legs. He too was wearing nude leggings just a bit more covered. Otabek looked at the small red circles that he left across the Russian skater's leg. "Mm...you have the same problem as him you know."

Yuri looked at Otabek with a confused look. "Eh? What are you going on about, I'm nothing like that fatty," Yuri scoffed and turned his head back towards Yuuri's routine. 

Otabek smirked, "You'll see…"

Yuuri humphed at him and pouted. What did the two of them have in common other than-oh.

Yuri caught sight of something on the inside of the Japanese skater's thighs. Otabek laughed quietly and cupped one of Yuri's thighs, rubbing a hickey softly. "I take it, you've noticed?" 

Yuri's breath hitched at his boyfriends action. "F-Fuck off!" He mumbled as he put his hands over his face, attempting to hide the blush that was covering his face.  
Otabek leaned over to whisper in Yuri's ear. "There's plenty more hickeys in store for you tonight." The music stopped and the roar of applause drowned out Yuri's protests and swears. 

On the ice, Yuuri breathed heavily and saw Phichit taking a photo of him. What confused Yuuri was the look on his friend's face when the picture was taken. Phicit was blushing the most Yuuri had ever seen in his life. Never had he seen him so flustered and excited. 

The Japanse skater glided over to the recieving gate, where Victor watched him hungrily. 

Now Yuuri was blushing.

Victor never looked at him liked that unless he wanted him. He saw Victor's half lidded eyes gaze down at Yuuri's legs once more. Yuuri looked down as well and his face turned a bright red. 

His thighs were on full display through his leggings! 

He remembered the pleasure Victor gave him by teasing his thighs...he must have left hickeys! Is that what he's been smirking about this whole time?! 

"V-v-VICTOR!" Yuuri said while being a blushing mess. "Y-You should've said something!! Ah! What if everyone saw, what if-" In order to stop Yuuri's ranting, Victor placed a passionate kiss on Yuuri's soft lips. He gently broke the kiss a few moments later, his thumb coming up to trace his bottom lip, the dull roar around them rising, 

"Then they know you're mine and mine alone. I think it added to the 'natural' side of your piece, yes?" Victor whispered, his lips quirked upwards.


End file.
